lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Mtoto/Main article
Mtoto is an elephant calf who appears in The Lion Guard. He is a Pridelander. Appearance Despite his small size, Mtoto is rotund, with a medium blue-gray hide and a pale underbelly. He has blue eyes and the beginnings of small tusks, with a wisp of dark hair on his head. Personality Mtoto is innocent, with little understanding of the world. His playful nature often gets him into trouble, though his intentions are usually good. Information "Bunga the Wise" When Bunga gains an entourage of followers, Mtoto begins to follow him around, fanning him. The Lion Guard approaches, causing Mtoto to pause, but Bunga encourages him to continue. Not long after this, the dam breaks, but Mtoto continues to fan Bunga until the honey badger takes off after his friends. Mtoto scrambles after Bunga, following him into a canyon, and Bunga yells encouragement to him as he races to escape the rushing water. Once Mtoto catches up with Bunga, the two follow the rest of the animals to a dead-end, where Kion is forced to use the Roar of the Elders to blast away the oncoming floodwaters. With the flood no longer a threat, Mtoto joins the other animals in enjoying a new water hole created by the floodwaters. "Fuli's New Family" Mtoto appears briefly during "My Own Way". As Fuli trots by, he stops with his herd to sing and then continues on. "Follow that Hippo!" When the Lion Guard is alerted to a hyena attack, Mtoto and his friends emerge from the thicket, explaining that they had simply been playing "Lion Guard." Kion gently explains to them the dangers of pretending to be hyenas, and the young animals vow to never play in such a way again. After the promise is made, a shy Mtoto approaches his idol, Beshte, and suggests that the real Lion Guard play with them. The other young animals are excited by this idea, but Kion admits that they have business elsewhere. However, Mtoto begs Beshte to stay, and the hippopotamus invites Mtoto to watch them train. On their way to the training grounds, Mtoto gushes about his love for Beshte and admits that it's because of Beshte that he likes the Lion Guard so much. Once at the training grounds, Beshte tells the team that he's brought along Mtoto, and Kion agrees to let the young elephant train with them. First, the team does an obstacle course, but when it's Mtoto's turn to dash through the water, he gets water in his trunk and sprays it all over Fuli. After Mtoto's mistake, Kion decides to run a stealth-surround drill, in which the team attempts to sneak up on him without alerting him to their presence. However, as they're drilling, Mtoto accidentally falls down a steep cliff and lands on an unprepared Bunga. After the disaster, Beshte volunteers to walk Mtoto home. On their way home, Beshte tries to encourage a crushed Mtoto by singing "Hero Inside" to him. The song works, and Mtoto returns to his friends, more ready than ever to play a game of "Lion Guard." No longer able to play as hyenas themselves, the friends begin to chase hyraxes instead, but in doing so, they inadvertently alert the hyenas to their presence, and Janja instructs his cronies to follow them. Eventually, the hyenas catch up to Mtoto and his friends, and the young animals flee in panic. After a brief skirmish, the hyenas target Mtoto as the slowest. Having escaped the hyenas, Mtoto's friends rush up to Beshte and beg him to save Mtoto. Just in time, Beshte shows up to save Mtoto from the hyenas, and the two escape into the water. Together, Beshte and Mtoto manage to avoid the hyenas, who skulk on the edges of the river, trying to catch a bite of them as they pass. However, the two run into a float of crocodiles, and Beshte encourages Mtoto to be stealthy as they sneak past. Ono happens to catch sight of Beshte and Mtoto, and he races back to alert the team. Too late, Beshte and Mtoto are spotted by the crocodiles, and Mtoto fends them off by spraying water with his trunk. Just then, the rest of the Lion Guard appears and dispatches of the crocodiles. In the chaos, the hyenas are knocked into the pool, where they're chased in circles by the crocodile float. After the rescue, Mtoto relates his tale of rescue to his friends, who react with amazement and awe. Kion approaches and volunteers to give each of them a muddy mark of the Lion Guard, to which the young animals crowd around him eagerly. Mtoto, who bears his muddy mark proudly, proclaims to Beshte that he's his hero, and Beshte, in turn, proclaims that Mtoto is his. Voice Actors * The Lion Guard - (2016–) - (TV series) - Justin Felbinger Gallery Video References Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Elephants Category:The Lion Guard Characters Category:Males Category:Official Characters Category:Television Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Pride Landers